The Last Time
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: A darker, alternate ending to "The Potion Notion," in which Skull struggles with his faith in people and tells Kimberly what he truly thinks of her "just friends" idea.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: This in an alternate ending (much darker ending) to the episode "The Potion Notion," one of my favorite episodes. I personally love the Kim/Skull relationship pairing, but I think he was too quick to forgive her. Especially considering, at least two other times, Kimberly dissed him after she "made a date" with him (the episode with the punk potion and the one where the clones get them put in detention). So after watching that episode I came up with this.

Warnings: There are some dark images and depressing thoughts inside. If you are triggered by certain things I don't recommend reading.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was nothing more than an obnoxious ticking in his ears. The voice of the beautiful alto on stage entranced the dancing population with her siren's charm. The colorful array of those in love, or at the very least believed themselves to be, swarmed the dance-floor. The lights bounced, shimmering in lovers' eyes.

It was a typical dance, those who were lucky to have found their soulmate made the most out of their young lives, holding tight to the embrace of the person who guided their souls and hearst. Those who fell victim to love's cruel tricks were gated behind the lines, their hearts writhing in agony-mere prisoners being forced into the torture of observing the content lives of those allowed to enjoy the ball.

Skull sat alone at a table behind that invisible fence. Around him were the others cursed with lonely hearts, or those too shy to ask the nearest person for a dance. He leaned back in his chair, feet on the table, pouting. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Ever since junior high began that spiteful tradition of boy-girl dances, he found his seat in the bleachers as an observer.

He had the opening scene memorized. The beautiful, popular girls would giggle and ask the most handsome guy in the building to be her date for the evening. The handsome, popular guys would accept with a proud smirk on their faces, internally laughing at the ones left out. Skull would sit and watch this trend most of the night, leaving his station for food or to beg nearby women for a dance, most of which turned him down. It was a tad humiliating, a feeling he knew too comfortably, but for the most part he could handle the disappointment with his best friend by his side. They would joke and make the other feel better about their insecurities and shortcomings. Every now and then the two would pull a prank to get even with the girls who found themselves above dancing with their kind. However, for the first time, he was truly alone.

Skull was happy his best friend of seven years found someone to share the night with. She was an all-around nice girl: pretty, polite, and loved Bulk's sense of humor. Skull always wished Bulk would find someone to love him for who he was and at last she came into the picture. He proved himself not to be a bad dancer, keeping a smile on his sweetheart's face the entire night. He'd tell her a joke, she'd laugh whether it was funny or not. All who knew Bulk, and of the personality change he made since freshman year, smiled on the inside, believing he deserved to find true love. Skull agreed, he only found disappointment in the fact that he too could not partake in that change.

In all honesty, he would not be in the depressed state were it not for the recent occurrences that began that very morning.

Kimberly Hart, the girl of his dreams, approached him while he and Bulk were selling tickets to the charity ball. With a giggle and in a flirty manner she complimented his eyes then asked him if he would escort her to the dance. It was almost as if she were under the influence of a love potion. At first Skull wondered if it were a sick joke, or maybe a way to get back at Tommy for some insensitive thing he did.

Skull exchanged glances with Tommy who replied with a shrug. The long-haired male tried to reason with his girlfriend's sudden interest in a new guy. Perhaps it was Tommy's lack of observation, but he seemed to be as confused as Skull.

Skull could care less of her reasons for choosing him. In that moment he found a reason worth living, if just for one night. For the remainder of the day Kimberly stuck by his side, telling her many reasons she found him desirable, even over the man who even Skull had to admit was superior to him in every way.

The two stood around, flirting, just glad to be in each other's presence. Then, as quick as she admitted her infatuation, it vanished. She frantically excused herself from him and rushed back to to the man who previously held her heart.

"What was that all about?" Bulk asked.

Skull shook his head. "What?" he asked, pretending not to have noticed.

Bulk stared at his friend with a sorrowful look on his face. Skull shrugged it off and laughed his trademark giggle if only to keep Bulk from making an unwanted scene with Kimberly. It was not worth it considering that he and Tommy had recently become good friends.

"You know how girls are, they can't keep their minds on one man," Skull said as he patted Bulk on the arm. Bulk's eyes followed Skull, though he decided against mentioning Skull's newly acquired slump when he walked.

Bulk glanced back at Kimberly to see Tommy put his arm around her. The green ranger turned his head back towards the duo with a look of sympathy on his face. It seemed that the moment was short lived as what appeared to be something urgent caught the couple's attention. Those two always seemed to be in a hurry. For whatever reason it was their business and Bulk had had enough of snooping where he did not belong.

Bulk caught up with Skull who was slowly drinking from the water fountain. The drink was cool enough to ease the scratch in his throat, though he'd rather not say what truly caused it. He made a promise to himself that he would not cry in front of Bulk.

"Hey, I was thinking we could skip the ball tonight," Bulk said waving his hand dismissively. "We just had to sell the tickets. He never said we had to be there."

"No way," Skull said while straightening his posture. He wiped away stray beads of water and gave his friend the best smile he could muster. "You've been waiting too long to get this chance with Kathleen. You can't cancel on her now."

Bulk sighed. "But what about..."

Skull laughed and waved his hand. "It's nothing. I'll be fine. There's bound to be hundreds of single girls who'd want a man like me."

Bulk smiled. He had to give his friend his dues, Skull always could find the positive in a storm.

* * *

Now that the night came he sat alone in the shadows while Kimberly danced in the arms of Tommy. Tommy, the one person Skull used to loathed more than anyone other. Skull knew it was wrong to hate him for something he had no control over, and even though he no longer housed hatred and they were now friends, he found himself eaten alive with envy.

Tommy was the perfect man every little girl dreamed of: handsome, strong, courageous, and countless other traits Skull lacked. Despite the fact that he had changed tremendously since freshman year, and for the most part transformed into a good man, there were still so many who refused to see past the fool he once was. Of all people Tommy was the one who told him not to bother himself with their thoughts, that those who truly mattered would stay by his side. It was during those moments that he found himself unable to hate Prince Charming.

Skull thanked the green ranger for his encouragements and worked himself harder. However, it seemed that no matter how many nights he stayed up studying three, he never made the honors list. All the hours lifting weights and working out proved futile as his body still resembled the skeleton model in the biology lab, despite the fact that his new friends commented that he had become stronger. Adam was even willing to teach him a few moves that they practiced once a week after school.

The fact remained that men like Tommy Oliver would always win over him. Glancing in the mirror before dragging himself to the ball, he noticed that his face had not become anymore attractive since freshman year. What more, Tommy had Kimberly.

Kimberly, the very girl who held his heart gave him reason to smile. In one day she rose him to his highest, giving him hope that in a wicked world, perhaps true love could possibly exist. In the very same day she reached into his throat and tore out his heart. She stepped on it, smashing it into thousands of slivers beneath her heeled shoes. Her now happy smile taunted his misery, not so much as muttering a reason for her sudden change of mind.

What did it all matter? His change of heart. If the results were going to be the same as they always have, what's the reason for being nice? What's the point of kindness and respect if the same would not be shown to him?

Two weeks prior the boy sat on a brick wall outside a department store with his friend, just passing the time. Bulk held a bag of extra butter popcorn in his hand, stuffing his mouth full, a strawberry and banana smoothly held firmly in the other. Skull leaned forward, his hands becoming chapped from scratching them against the brick beneath them.

"You know, Bulk, we really did used to be scumbags," Skull finally spoke.

Bulk looked up at his friend, his mouth overflowing with treats.

"We were," Skull repeated. "Then we decided our way of life was wrong and became 'good guys.'"

Bulk slurped the drink then said, "People make mistakes. We can't live in the past." They were the same thoughts that occasionally occupied his mind, awful memories that people like Aisha-and Kathleen-hushed.

"What did it all count for?" Skull asked making eye contact. Bulk shrugged. Skull leaned back, nearly falling off the wall then said, "Nothing's changed, you know. Nothing."

"Yeah, but people like us better," Bulk reminded.

Skull smirked, "What, they don't plot ways to torment us anymore? Maybe not, but they still don't respect us."

"What are you getting at?" Bulk asked putting the food down on the wall. He straightened his posture with those eyes staring straight into the ones belonging to his best friend.

Skull attempted to smile, but the thoughts eating at his brain interfered Softly, he answered, "Face it, Bulk, nobody takes us seriously. They never will. We're not people to them, just clowns. They're just waiting for us to screw up. So they can laugh. Like all the times before."

"Are you saying you want to go back to what we were?"

"I'm saying it makes no difference." Skull slapped the wall sending a tingle through his brittle fingers.

"Serves you right," Bulk said picking up the popcorn bag. "Why are you so depressed?"

Skull shrugged. "Don't know. Just got to thinking. Okay, say if we died tomorrow." Bulk spit the popcorn out before he choked. "I mean in some freak accident we both died…"

"Don't say stuff like that, Skull," Bulk snapped. "With all the monsters and crazy stuff happening 'round here, it could happen."

"Just if we died. _If_." Bulk nodded. Skull continued, "Would anyone care? Would anyone come to our funeral?"

"Skull," Bulk interrupted.

"If they did what would they say?" Skull jumped off the wall, almost falling in a hole and twisting his ankle. He stood up straight. "They'd have nothing good to say about us, Bulk. And it's not 'cause we're bad people, 'cause we're not. We used not to be, but not anymore. And it doesn't even matter." Skull swallowed and opened his eyes wide to keep the tears from falling. "They'd laugh, Bulk. We'll be laying in our coffins and they'll be laughing. Thinking of all the stupid, idiotic, foolish, can't-do-anything-right things we've done. They won't cry for us. They'll laugh."

Bulk dropped the bag, yellow pieces lining the cement walkway. He grabbed Skull by the elbows. "Eugene Skullovitch, get a hold of yourself!" Skull stared wide-eyed, his lips trembling. He looked down, letting two tears slide down his face. "Skull, where is this coming from?"

Skull shook his head. "I really don't know. It's just something that's been bugging me for a while." He looked up at Bulk with a tear-stained face. "I don't want to be mocked at my own funeral."

"I don't like hearing you talk about death," Bulk said with a look mixed of both worry and fear. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Bulk, we can die anytime."

"Yes, well, you're not going to die anytime soon, so don't worry about it," Bulk said stepping back. "Now stop this, please. Just stop. I don't want to hear you talking like this anymore."

Skull sniffed and wiped away the tears by pretending he was picking something out of his eye.

That same cackling voice that taunted him since his thirteenth year returned. Skull attempted to push it away, had the clock not read in blaring red letters that the hour neared two he would have screamed. The voice spoke in a soothing manner. Skull could almost feel it wrap him in an embrace and stroke loose locks from his forehead. It assured him that those same thoughts that tempted him from junior high school through his sophomore year were still his friend. Skull whimpered at the images he used to house including sleeping pills and kitchen knives. That inner voice reasoned that if he went through with it no one would miss him. Skull jumped from his bed, tossing the blankets to the floor and strode into the bathroom where he splashed cool water on his face.

He stared into the mirror. That same plain face looked back at him. Through the hazel eyes he could still feel the monster lurking within, waiting for its time to take control. For the first time in years he prayed. With his fingers digging into his skin he prayed that those images would be lifted from his brain. Almost instantly they evaporated, leaving him standing in the dimly lit restroom with the water pouring from the faucet. Skull turned off the water and gave his exhausted reflection one more glance before heading back to bed.

Those thoughts lingered for months, feasting on his brain throughout the sleepless hours. After the conversation with Bulk, he never again spoke aloud about it. Then that morning came in which Kimberly asked him to the dance. At that moment he pushed aside all thoughts of death and karma when he finally understood that his good deeds would finally be rewarded. That night he would hold tight to the only girl who truly cared for. He would look in her eyes and for the first time truly understand what it meant to be loved.

She followed him around the whole day, complimenting him, and confessing her undying love. Skull originally wondered if it was a trick, soon pushing that away when Kimberly became more persistent. It felt unnatural, but as the day progressed he felt something warm filling up the void in his heart. Everything clicked. He no longer felt he needed to question the order of the world, nor did he fear the everpresent threat of death. His only regret was that he had not changed sooner.

The two of them stood the hallway. He leaned against a locker and she spoke sweet words to his face.

"Oh, Skull, how could I have ever gone out with that loser Tommy?" Kimberly giggled, gently tugging on his nose. In the depths of his heart Skull knew what he was doing was unfair to Tommy, however so long he wished to hear her speak that way to him that he hushed his guilt. After all it was her decision to leave Tommy. Her eyes opened wide. "Tommy?" All of a sudden her face showed disgust. "Skull?"

Skull touched her nose in a similar fashion, "Yes, lambchop?"

"I think I have to go over there." She dashed as far away as she could from him, grabbing the arms of Tommy. Skull glanced over, already missing her. He saw Tommy and smiled at first, believing she was going to break it off with the other man. Skull's heart sank when her eyes rose to meet Tommy's. They were not the eyes that belonged to a woman about to crush a man's heart, a pair that Skull knew too well. She displayed fear and confusion.

"Tommy, what was I doing with Skull?" he overheard her say.

_You say that like it's a bad thing, Kim._

Tommy touched Kimberly's face. They weren't breaking up.

Kimberly left with Tommy without so much as looking back at the man she left behind. Skull called out for her. Those standing around chuckled and moved away. Kimberly fainted in the distance, her hand locked with Tommy's. She left Skull bleeding on the floor. With her went his hopes of any type of authentic grace ever entering in his life. Love was nothing more than a myth created by some sadistic creep who reveled in others' misery. His stomach felt sick. Not everyone could have a happy ending.

_'It was all a trick. Some payback for what I did in the past? I was right when I said our change didn't matter,' thought Skull._

_'Heh, heh. I told you it wouldn't,' that voice spoke._

_'Leave me alone, not tonight,' Skull pleaded._

_'It's the perfect time. Nothing you've done makes you better. She's shown you that.'_

_'You don't know anything.'_

_'I know you're a joke. Look at you.' _Skull imagined the voice circling him with a hand on his shoulder. _'You're sitting here all alone while the girl you love, one who claimed to love you hours ago, is with her true hero. You're nothing.'_

_'Shut up!' Skull screamed inside._

_'You're only good for laughs.'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Why else would she have pretended to like you? Hmm?" _it asked tauntingly. Skull opened his eyes that he did not even know were shut. _'Your so-called friends wanted a good laugh and who better to pick.'_

Skull sat with his legs still on the table and that pout displayed for all to see. For once he understood what his brain was telling him. It made too much sense to dismiss anymore. Just to be on the safe side he searched his head for any other reason Kimberly would pretend to like him unless she was only trying to make a fool out of him. All that was missing now was the bucket of pig's blood.

Skull glanced out towards the dancefloor. Kimberly held onto Tommy, whispering sweet words in his ear. Kimberly laughed along with her boyfriend. She suddenly looked in Skull's direction. Skull turned away, afraid she'd mock him as soon as they made eye contact. He was one-hundred percent positive Tommy was in on the joke, in fact he wondered if the guy planned the whole thing. It wouldn't surprise him. All that time he had acted the role of a friend was only a jest that led to this moment. He waited for everyone to turn to him and laugh, Kimberly and Tommy leading the way. They'd come towards him and place a jester's hat on his head and a cake topped with exploding candles in front of him.

Each passing moment pulled harder on his heart. The soul of the man Skull had become collapsed inside, clutching his chest while looking up at the ceiling, gasping for breath.

A shadow moved out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to find her making her way over to him. _Why now? Why does she have to torment me here? In front of everyone._

"Boo!" Kimberly shouted. She sat down beside him. Skull looked away, his eyes met his best friend in a world of joy with his Kathleen. The smile Bulk sported showed he was too far gone from reality to rush to his rescue this time.

"You wanna dance?" Kimberly asked.

Something inside Skull began to boil.

"Why?" Skull snapped putting his feet on the floor. "So you can step on my feet as well as my heart?"

"Oh, Skull," Kimberly pouted. "Look, I'm so sorry about that."

_Yeah, right._

She perked up to that trademark smile. That very same smile that once brought him the greatest joy in the world now clawed at his chest.

"But don't you think it's better that we're friends, anyway?" Kimberly asked.

The steam rose into his throat. All those years of regret had piled coal within. Recently he thought he had doused them with water, but the burning anger evaporated it dry.

"Really, friends?" Skull asked, feigning a smile.

The memory of that day's events poured gasoline all over the mountain of coal.

"Yeah!" Kimberly squealed.

Kimberly's last statement lit the match. The flames surrounded his body. His eyes became cold while the beast inside ravaged around in the cage inside him. It gnashed at the walls, awaiting its chance for the steel bars to rust and fall. For most of his life he had been trying to contain it and over the past two years he thought he finally had it euthanized. Now it was apparent that the drug was defected.

"I don't think so, Kimberly," Skull snapped.

"Skull?!" Kimberly shrieked.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with someone like you?" He slammed the cup on the table, the punch landing like a fountain around its container.

He stormed out of the building, slamming the door behind him.

Kimberly glanced up to find Tommy conversing with Adam, both chomping on celery. She pushed her hair behind her ears and followed after Skull.

The door shut as soon as she stepped out in the frigid air. She rubbed her arms with the opposing hand, her breath forming smoke in the atmosphere. The night sky stared back, blinded by clouds. Out near the parking lot stood the target, his arms crossed. Kimberly ran up to him.

"Skull, are you okay?" she asked stepping in front of him.

"Everything's fine, Kimberly," he growled. "Aren't you supposed to be dancing with your boyfriend?"

"Look, Skull, I know what I did was wrong, but you're acting strange."

_Shut up, Kimberly._

"I'm fine," he hissed.

She took hold of his hand.

_Release me, you wretch._

"Come on, you'll freeze out here, let's go back inside," Kimberly said pulling him back towards the building. Skull's feet refused to budge. "Skull, come on. Don't you want to dance?"

"Maybe I don't want to dance with you," Skull snapped jerking his hands away. "In fact I don't want anything else to do with you. Ever."

"Fine," Kimberly said raising her hands in defeat. "If you're going to be a jerk about it." She stomped back towards the building.

The flames lapped at the cage, melting down the steel bars one by one. The smoke suffocated the protector of his kind heart, the flames scorching his flesh. He screamed as he became a pile of ashes. The animal growled. It arched its back then pounced for its prey in the pink dress.

He grasped her arm, spinning her towards his face. With his other hand he clutched onto her other arm and squeezed her tight.

"Skull, let me go!" Kimberly cried.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me a jerk, you little slut!" he screamed.

"Skull," Kimberly stammered, her entire body shaking.

His frozen eyes pierced into her soul.

_'Yes, this is what she deserves,' the voice cackled._

Skull released her, leaving her arms red with his handprints.

_'No, this isn't me,' Skull thought._

_'Don't fall back on those ridiculous lies now. They'll only ensnare the true you again.' the voice argued. 'You don't want to be a pet to dance at their amusement again?_

_'No,' Skull answered._

"Skull, I don't know what's wrong, but you're really scaring me," Kimberly said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're a lying whore, that's all it is," Skull said moving towards her.

Kimberly retreated in step with him. "Skull, it's just a dance."

"No, Kimberly!" he yelled stomping his foot. "This isn't the first time you've done this. This makes number three. I thought you actually liked me I must be an idiot to believe you again." He turned away and added, "I'm just a big, dumb idiot to believe someone like you would like me."

"Skull, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you…you need help, Skull."

"I won't fall for you again." Skull stepped back. "You mean nothing to me. Nothing!"

"Please, stop it!" Kimberly wailed.

"So you got your joke," Skull said with a laugh. "But it's the last time I fall for it."

"No, Skull," Kimberly cried. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" Skull asked. His eyes ripped into hers. "Why did you do it? Why do you keep doing it?"

"Skull," Kimberly pleaded. Her lips quivered.

"Just answer me that, that's all I want to know," he pleaded. "I've come a long way, if you haven't noticed. I've changed the person I used to be."

"I know you have," Kimberly said with a sob. "We're all proud of you and Bulk."

"You sure have a way of showing it."

"Please stop."

"Why did you do it?" Skull asked. "Why did you pretend to like me today? Why did you ask me to join you here if you only planned to hurt me?" He forced the tears back, not giving her the luxury of seeing them fall. "I just want the reason."

Kimberly trembled. "I-I can't answer that, Skull," she replied, mentally cursing the three conditions Zordon gave her. "I can't tell you why, but understand I didn't mean to."

"That's not an answer," Skull said silently.

"Skull."

"I know exactly what happened." He began immitating Kimberly's voice, "Everyone, I'm going to play a joke on Skull and trick him into believing I'm in love with him."

"Stop it!" Kimberly wept.

"Then when he falls in my trap we all come out for a big laugh. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Kimberly yelled gripping her hair.

Skull smiled.

He stepped towards her. Kimberly screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kim," Skull spoke. "Even now I'd never do that."

"What are you going to do?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing," Skull said backing away. "Just know that I have lost my faith in everything. I no longer see any reason to be a good person. It's not worth it. Nothing good will come out of it." He stopped suddenly and with a scowl added his final words she would ever hear him speak, "And I have you to thank for that. Thank you, Kimberly for making everything so clear to me."

Both Skull and the voice said in synchrony, _'There's no reason for anything.'_

He walked away, waving his hand in the air, then disappeared in the shadows. Kimberly fell into tears. She allowed herself to drop to her knees and held her arms around herself.

Tommy busted through the door and ran down the steps. "Kimberly! What are you doing out here all…?" he stopped upon hearing the sobs. He knelt down beside her, "Kim, what happened?"

Kimberly leaned in Tommy's arms. He held her tight, whispering reassuring words in her ear, and petted her hair.

"It's alright, Kim, you're safe now," Tommy spoke softly.

Kimberly stared out in the darkness. As a power ranger she saved the world many times from physical destruction. As a civilian, the rangers were to promote hope, love, and kindness to everyone they could. Now she realized that she failed in her assignment. Her friend fell into the darkness just as he was nearing the light.

* * *

I left it open-ended so you can decide what happens next.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
